


Chemical Love

by hystericalmode



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Job, Bottom Flug, Demencia and 5.0.5 are only mentioned, Double Penetration, Experienced Flug, Flug has a vagina, Forced Sex, Horny Blackhat, Language, M/M, My First Smut, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sort of needy Blackhat, Top Blackhat, Transgender Flug, aphrodisiac, reluctant Flug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hystericalmode/pseuds/hystericalmode
Summary: When asked to create a aphrodisiac chemical to force heroes to submit, Flug is, understandingly, concerned but does as he's told.Everything goes perfectly, until Demencia uses the chemical on Blackhat to make him lust for her.Except... She isn't the person Blackhat wants to fuck.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut so hopefully i didnt mess up too badly...
> 
> All comments or kudos' are happily accepted:)

Chemical Love

 

"How do I get myself into these messes...?" Dr. Flug whispers to himself as fear and horror overcomes all his senses. He flinches when he hears thundering footsteps echo from somewhere outside his room.

The entire floor shook and Flug felt his panic rise up. When did everything go wrong?

... Oh right. It was all Demencia's fault, as usual. She just HAD to ruin everything, didn't she? He had told her at least ten times not to touch the chemicals he was working on, but did she listen? Of course not! At this point, why should he even bother?

Although truth be told, it WAS just an accident, but apparently that little mistake was enough to endanger them all.

Flug whimpers as he thinks about Demencia. He remembered the look of genuine fear shine into her mismatched eyes before closing in pain as she was thrown violently into a wall. He remembered screaming her name before realizing that he himself was in danger and ran out the room with 5.0.5 doing the same. He hopes the bear was still alive...

He hears an explosion that shakes the entire building and he grabs onto his desk to keep himself steady. Once everything's still, he hears the footsteps again, but this time they're coming closer. 

Heart hammering in his chest, the poor inventor finally decides to crawl under his bed. It's a tight fit and he's uncomfortable, but it's better than standing out in the open. 

A few seconds later his door bursts open and pieces of the wall cracks under the mistreatment. When nothing happens he allows himself to relax. Sweat running down his face, Flug slouches forward and rests his head on his arms. He was safe for now...

Suddenly, something warm and sharp latches on to his ankle and drags him roughly sideways. Flug yelps as he's yanked away from the bed and out into the open. He frantically turns around and feels his heart leap out of his chest. The inventor scrambles to put as much space between himself and the horrifying demon.

"M-Mr. Blackhat! S-sir-"

"You ran away from me!" The black demon snarls as he storms forward and grabs Flug's thin arm. The lithe human whimpers as his boss pulls him close. "I was looking everywhere for you! Didn't you hear me calling your name?!"

Yes, he did hear, and that's exactly why he ran and hid. "I-I'm s-sorry sir! I d-didn't mean-"

"Shut. Up." Blackhat said evenly ignoring the way his whole body was practically shaking. The demon then pushed the human roughly onto the bed.

Flug bounced a few times before facing his boss again. He puts his arms out in an attempt to shield himself. "S-sir, please, you're infected! J-just let me m-make an antidote!" He didn't voice the part where the lab was most likely destroyed and therefore useless but he was still willing to find a way out of this. "J-just give me s-some time-"

Blackhat didn't appear to be listening as he snapped his clawed fingers and green fire sprouted all over Flug's body. The human squealed as the flames burned away his clothes, leaving him as naked as the day he was born. At least he still had his paper bag...

Flug was soon pulled out of his thoughts when some sort of a red cloth falls over him. He pulls it off his head and holds it up. He looks to Blackhat for an explanation but freezes when he realizes his boss in now shirtless.

'Oh... ' He thinks simply as he stares at the red cloth. 'This must be Blackhat's shirt...'

What does his boss want him to do with it? He stares at the demon in obvious confusion.

"Put it on..." Blackhat growls lowly. "And don't button up the shirt.."

Flug swallows quietly and does as he's told. It's not like he has a choice...

The shirt it much too big on him, but he's always been on the small side so he easily ignores it. It's no surprise that Blackhat's chest is wider than his, but he's still a little annoyed that the shirt slides off, revealing his pale shoulders. Still, this was a whole lot better than being completely naked.

He's even more surprised that the shirt is warm but than remembers that his boss was infected. Curious, he raises the long sleeves under his bag and cautiously inhales. He smells the chemicals but it's too faint to affect him. He sniffs again, and he detects a hint of something else. Smoke? Ashes..?

He freezes when he hears slick slaps echo throughout his room. Focusing his attention back to his boss he feels his face heat up and he hastily covers his eyes with a shameful squeak.

"S-sir! What a-are you d-doing?!" Flug screeches as he moves his fingers to sneak a peek.

"I'm hunting rabbits." Blackhat responds sarcastically as he rolls his eye. "What the h-hell does it look like I'm doing?" He snarls.

Closing his eyes once again, Flug decides to ignore the breathless stutter in the other's voice. Hell, he's deciding to ignore the fact that his boss is currently masturbating right in front of him. 

Flug gasps when he feels a hand on his leg that pulls him roughly to the edge of the bed. Opening his mouth, he was about to question his boss but all he's able to let out is a small squeak as Blackhat forces his legs open and fits himself between them.

He shivers as the cold air brushes against his spread cunt and he desperately wants to close his legs but he's afraid of disobeying his boss. He feels so exposed and helpless being opened like this... Like a sacrifice being made to a corrupted deity.

Staring at Flug's soft pussy, Blackhat couldn't help holding his length and pumping slowly to the erotic sight before him. Feeling his insides coil, he stroked himself faster until his hand was almost a blur. After a few tense seconds the ebony demon lets out a breathless groan as he finally reached his climax.

Flug flinches as warm cum spills against his open pussy, messily splattering along his clit. He shudders as the white fluid slowly slides off, making his body colder than it was before.

Breathing heavily, Blackhat directs his still hard member to Flug's now shiny and wet entrance. The inventor squeaks but makes no move to push him off, not that the demon would allow himself to be rejected. Flug's submissiveness just makes this so much easier...

Blackhat shivered in pleasure as the head of his cock touched Flug's soft and tight pussy. The inventor clenched the sheets as the demon stilled briefly before he slammed forward and impaled him. 

Cock disappearing inside the wet folds, Blackhat didn't hesitate to plunge in deeper and going all out in a frantic pace. Feeling the tight walls squeezing him like a vice, the ebony demon felt like he was in heaven, ironic for someone like him. A heavy moan slipped out of his mouth as his thick girth disappeared into the others small pussy. Wet and lewd noises of their coupling echoed throughout the room.

Flug, on the other hand, felt like his pussy was on fire. Geez, Blackhat could've at least warned him before tearing his way in like he owned the place! Which, was kind of true in a way...

The scientist tried to stop himself from squirming when the demon bucked into him with strong and swift precision. Each thrust made him twitch and he unconsciously started moving back. 

The young man bit his lower lip as his boss's thick girth fucked his small cunt into submission. The scientist spreads his legs wider apart, giving the demon more room to drill into him. Blackhat takes advantage of this and slips inside to the hilt. The demon grabs his hips tightly and thrusted quickly in a desperate way. He must be close...

After a few minutes, his persistance pays off and the powerful demon groans/whines in pleasure before coming directly into Flug's abused pussy. The human grunted as the demon's seed gushed into him, stuffing him full. 

Blackhat stilled for a minute, trying to swallow as much air as he could, which was strange since the demon didn't need to breathe. Still, the demon was gasping and panting llke he had just ran a twenty mile marathon, or at least looked like he did.

Blackhat fell forward and rested his forehead on Flug's right shoulder. The scientist tipped his head back and wiggled his hips in discomfort. The demon's dick was still deeply inside him...

Flug squirmed impatiently trying to give his boss the hint to pull out but it seemed that Blackhat wasn't in any hurry to leave anytime soon. Instead, much to Flug's horror, the demon started lightly thrusting in and out until the tightness became unbearable and he started fucking him again. 

The human winced when his boss started thrusting harder than ever. Sweat pouring down his face, Blackhat sped up his persistant movements, yearning to chase after his own release rather than concerning himself with how Flug felt.

Not that Flug ever thought that Blackhat would suddenly start caring about his feelings now. If anything, he was surprised to find that his boss was still aware of what he was doing. Of who he was fucking. 

Either the aphrodisiac chemicals wasn't strong enough or Blackhat simply had an even greater will to resist the full effect, he didn't know which was better or worse.

Still, Blackhat had chosen HIM over Demencia, a small part of him was scared yet suspicious at the thought. Instead of ravishing her like they both expected, Blackhat had merely backhanded her into a wall. That alone, was enough to make the scientist smile.

After all, it was her fault that their boss was currently fucking him like a horny animal in heat, and worse of all, he doesn't even know how long this will last. It could take hours or even days until the effects of the chemicals wears off. The poor scientist pales just thinking about this horrible possibility. 

He hopes that Blackhat had knocked a few of Demencia's teeth out.

Blackhat, meanwhile was drooling in pleasure as his swollen member was swallowed by Flug's tight and wet pussy. There was something oddly satisfying watching his dick disappear and sink into the human's slick folds before pulling out and repeating the process. 

He's had sex before but never like this. Not with someone as tight and perfect as Dr. Flug. 

'Speaking of tight... '

He quickly chased away all thoughts as he focused on the feeling of being surrounded by the human's intoxicatingly warm walls. He hit a particularly tight spot and practically salivated as the inventor gasped and immediately put his hand to where his mouth should be, stopping his moans. 

How cute.

Dr. Flug breathed heavily as the demon thrusted sharply inside him with such intensity that he was seeing stars. This went on for about five more minutes and it wasn't long before he felt something warm build up in his stomach, becoming hotter and hotter and then-

Flug squealed as he wrapped his long legs tightly around Blackhat's waist, and squeezed. He tightened his hold on his bedsheets as he came, getting high on the sensation. 

"Ahhh, FUCK!! Oh fuck, yes!" Blackhat growled loudly as he felt his dick being squeezed tightly enough to bring him to his third orgasm. He clenched his sharp teeth as he unleashed another huge load of thick cum into Flug's pussy.

Flug gasped and made a noise similar to a whimper as hot cum flooded his insides. He felt so full that he could practically feel it churning inside of him. Staining him.

Blackhat panted heavily before FINALLY pulling out, member still hard and glistening in the human's juices. The demon's breath hitched, ogling the scientist's spread cunt as his thick cum oozed out of Flug's folds. The sight was sinfully erotic, which made him even more harder.

"On your knees, Doctor." Blackhat leered at him, voice lowering to a dark octave.

Flug shuddered. He knew better than to protest when his boss used THAT voice. The young scientist scrambled to his hands and knees, digging further into the mattress. 

The ebony demon smirked, pleased that the human immediately did as he was told without question. Dr. Flug's pathetic submissiveness was actually welcomed at a time like this. 

Eager to be inside of the human again, Blackhat quickly lines up his dark and bulbous member to Flug's sopping wetness. He pushes inside, ignoring the shorter man's surprised yelp, and shudders at how easily his thick organ enters.

Not wasting any time, Blackhat starts moving at a merciless pace. Dr. Flug quickly places his hands out to keep himself from falling forward. The human gasps as his body bounces with the force of the demon's unrelenting speed. 

In this position, Blackhat had better leverage and full control to pull out before plunging back in more deeply.

It was so dirty... So filthy... So... Utterly Perfect...

The doctor's body was so... Sinfully hot...

Flug hissed as he was being repeatedly skewered from behind, doggy style. The red dress shirt he was wearing falls off his shoulders completely and slides down his back. Blackhat looks delighted when this happens before leaning over to sink his sharp teeth into the human's pale shoulder.

Wincing as tears watered his eyes, Flug holds still as his boss's teeth sink deeper into his flesh. Blinking back his tears he mewls helplessly when the ebony demon rumbles deeply before pulling back. His wound stings in the cold air but before he could concentrate on the pain, Blackhat starts moving again.

He winces as a strong arm pushes his head down; forcing him to change his position face first onto the bed.

This way, Blackhat can sink deeper inside than the previous position and easily fucks him like a dog. The inventor shivers as he hears the monster pounding into him; balls slapping against his cunt the demon grunts and growls loudly in pleasure. It's painfully obvious that that his boss is enjoying himself. Good for him...

Hands fisting uselessly into the white sheets, Flug tried to concentrate on breathing but being shoved into the mattress makes it difficult and his paper bag doesn't really help either. 

Blackhat pumps harder and harder into Flug, feeling himself getting dangerously closer to another climax. He grounds his cock against the abused hole, desperately fucking his girth into the poor human. After a few seconds he suddenly tenses before letting out a throaty moan. Hot semen spills out of Flug's cunt, as the scientist was promptly filled for the third time that day.

Blackhat gasps out in exhaustion, sweat rolling down his form as his knees gives out. He collapses on top of the smaller man, trapping him under his heavy weight. 

He stays like that for a few seconds, than lifts himself up with shaking hands. The demon sighed blissfully at the feeling of another sweet release, but he was still hard...

Flug flinched when his boss suddenly laid next to him and roughly pulled the scientist on top of him. The human blushed as he was now straddling the demon's waist and was thankful that his paper bag was able to hide his face.

Dr. Flug didn't need an explanation, he knew exactly what his boss wanted. Shifting slightly, he reached down and held Blackhat's dripping member and guided it to his still full cunt. Taking a deep breath, Flug let himself sink into the thick member with ease. Blackhat moans heavily without shame and rocks his hips impatiently. 

"Lift higher and slide down." Blackhat ordered breathlessly as he thrusted sharply into the human's soft mound.

Huffing quietly, the scientist leans forward and puts both hands on either sides of Blackhat's head to use as leverage. He stares blankly into the demon's dark eye before raising his hips and slamming down. 

Blackhat groans loudly and rests his hands in Flug's smooth thighs. From this position, their faces were practically inches apart, perfect to steal a kiss, except...

The demon snarls before reaching over and plucking the bag off of Flug's head. The scientist only has a moment to look confused before his green eyes widened in surprise when Blackhat pulled him into a long kiss. 

The human didn't pull away even as the demon forced his tongue past his teeth. He couldn't even if he wanted to since Blackhat had one arm around his naked shoulders and the other behind his head, pulling him in deeper into his mouth. Saliva were mixed and swapped as Flug breathed deeply through his nose and tried not to pass out from lack of air.

Flug continued to bounce on the throbbing cock in his pussy and tried to ignore the feeling of Blackhat's tongue down his throat. He could feel his cunt being stretched to its limit, as each thrust made lewd and wet noises. Meanwhile, Blackhat was breathing heavily as he intertwined his snake like tongue with the human's soft one. 

Wanting to be free of the others invading tongue, Flug raised his hips high and pushes down with enough force to make the bed shake. Blackhat finally pulled away with a heavy moan at the strength and intensity of the sensation. Flug sucked in as much air as he could while the demon clutched him like a lifeline. 

The bed creaked beneath them as the room and hallways echoed with the loud slaps of their sinful and wild sex. Dr. Flug wouldn't be surprised if their neighbors could hear every lewd sound they were making. Hopefully 5.0.5 was still hiding somewhere and wouldn't come wandering through the mansion...

The scientist shook his head distractingly, he had to focus on getting his boss off, not thinking about other things. After all, the sooner Blackhat was satisfied the sooner Flug could go to sleep and forget this entire night.

Grunting in pleasure, Blackhat watched comfortably on his back as the human continued to ride him. He watched as his throbbing dick was swallowed by Flug's slick pussy. The ebony demon was practically drowning in the human's juices and when a certain heat boiled in his stomach, he growled quietly and decided that he had enough of this teasing. 

Once the scientist pulled up, he quickly placed both hands on the smaller man's smooth hips and slammed down, raising his own hips as he did so. Drooling, the demon nearly passed out from the delicious intense pleasure shooting through his ebony form. 

Everytime he raised up, Blackhat would slam him back down directly into his pulsing member. Flug could actually feel his boss's dick pushing his insides aside everytime he dropped down; which made him instinctively clench even tighter. 

"O-oh, shit! Oh... F-FUCK!!" Blackhat swore as that delicious cunt squeezed his swelled cock in all the right places. Moaning gutterly as he came, he twitched as a rush of pleasure rose up his spine and he couldn't resist continuing to thrust savagely.

The human shuddered as he felt cum fall out of his cunt, no doubt creating a puddle onto his sheets. He didn't even have a chance to take a break as his boss continued pounding into him. In return he clamped even tighter around the length that was stubbornly inside him.

Instead of slowing down, Blackhat just thrusted harder until he was shaking with exhaustion. Flug was so unnaturally tight that all he wanted to do was fuck the human harder. 

The demon bucked and plunged into those sweet folds until he started seeing stars. Slick and cum gushed out everytime he pulled out but it only made him crave for the human even more. He pulled the doctor closer to his larger body as he continued to shove his member deep into him. 

Flug's full, pink lips were so close to his face that he couldn't resist giving the human tiny, open mouthed kisses everytime he bounced forward. Usually such action wasn't permitted when he bed someone but there was something about Flug that made him crave for more. Like the human was some type of exotic fruit that one couldn't help but taste again. 

... And again and again and again...

Blackhat clawed desperately at the human's back and lifted his head to crush his lips against Flug's. The human tried to lean away, but Blackhat merely kept his head steady with his left hand. 

The kiss was steamy and more passionate than the first, which was a surprise for Flug. He didn't peg his boss as the kissing type... Least of all a french kissing type. It seemed too... Personal? Too Humane?

Or maybe it was just the chemicals affecting him...

Flug pushed his thoughts back and tried not to cringe as drool slid down his jaw. Blackhat pulled away with a loud pop and breathed heavily for a few seconds only to push forward and start all over. Deciding to indulge his boss, Flug took in a deep breath through his nose, tillted his head slightly and closed the gap between them. 

Lips sealed tightly closed Flug simply closes his eyes as he swirls his tongue in the others mouth. Blackhat lets go of his head to grope his ass as he melts into the kiss. 

At this point he didn't even know which tongue was his own...

Now that his head's free, Flug pulls back, rosy lips gleaming with spit. Afraid that he'll be forced into another breath stealing kiss, Flug wiggles his hips to clench the cock inside him tightly. 

Blackhat hissed as his attention is successfully turned, and he's now focusing on the clenching walls squeezing him like a vice. Putting his strong hands back on those delicate hips, Blackhat pounds upwards, forcing his way in and out of that sweet and tight pussy. 

Just as Flug was feeling warm again he feels his boss' speedful rhythms subside, replaced with sloppy thrusts fueled by desperation. Blackhat cursed violently as heat shot sinfully down his spine and with a loud moan he finally came. 

Feeling the thick cock flood his inner walls and convulse wildly inside him, Flug closed his eyes and gasped as his orgasm rolled through his body, deep and strong. 

"S-SHIT!!!" Blackhat swore as the human's pussy clamped impossibly tighter around him. "Y-you just, hnnng, keep gettin' tighter and t-tighter! I-I'm gonna-"

He didn't finish the rest of his sentence as he came... Again.

Flug quickly pulled out (his pussy was already full, thank you very much!) and hot cum spewed forth out of the spasming member, painting his pale skin. The human massages the dark member with both hands; practically milking the demon for every drop of his semen. He'd rather have his boss' tainted seed on his bed rather than inside his body.

Turning his attention to the demon, Flug watches as Blackhat throws his head back and stills for a few seconds before shuddering, no doubt trying to recover from his overstimulating and powerful orgasm. His usually spiffy boss looked like he ran headfirst into a tornado. A very wet tornado. This was the first time Flug had ever seen Blackhat looking totally disheveled.

He also looked very tired and sleepy.

Asking his boss to leave seemed rather rude to Flug, especially since Blackhat looked completely exhausted. He could just sleep in one of the spare rooms and let the demon have his bed until he felt better. Besides, he feels like he deserved some alone time after everything he's been through.

Nodding to himself, Dr. Flug rises to leave-

Only to immediately fall down as Blackhat uses his remaining energy to grab Flug's arm and pull him down beside him. The shorter man blinks in confusion as he's being spooned by his boss. Looking over his shoulder, he gives the demon a questioning look. 

Instead of answering him, Blackhat merely leans towards him and kisses his lips one last time before burying his face in his blonde hair. One ebony arm slowly curls around his waist possessively, caging him in. 

Flug didn't even think about trying to get away that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist writing more sin!!:)
> 
> Please leave comments if you have any questions!

Chemical Love 

 

Dr. Flug steadied his hands as he tried to fill up his beaker with the proper measurements. One wrong move and he could end up exploding the entire lab.... Again.

He heard footsteps behind him and swallowed a tired sigh as the door to his lab slammed open.

"Hey Flug!"

Putting his tools down carefully, he turns to face the mutant girl. "D-Demencia... Please! I t-told you not to bother m-me-"

"Yeah, yeah..." Demencia waves him off rudely. "I just wanted to... See what you were doing..."

Flug narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He didn't believe her for a second. "Really?" He asked cautiously.

The hybrid bit her lip and carefully looked around, as if scared that someone would overhear her. "... Actually I just wanted you to... Check something for me..."

"... W-what is it...?" Flug asked quietly.

Demencia didn't respond immediately, just slowly turned around and lifted her shirt carefully. Flug winced when he saw the bandages soaked with blood. She must've reopened her wounds.

Oh, right. Guess Blackhat must've done more than simply backhand her into the wall yesterday. Either that or she must've been more hurt than he thought.

Going to his medical kit to get the disinfectants and bandages, he carefully peeled the bloody bandages off her back. He flinched when he saw the state of her wounds. Blood was still pouring out of one of the cuts and her bruises looked painful.

When he applied the disinfectant he saw Demencia bite her lip. He could practically hear her screaming internally, but was determined not to let it out. The poor girl winced everytime he applied the medicine and even hissed when he wrapped her bloody back with new bandages.

Once he was done he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze and she leaned into his touch. After a few seconds she pulled away and gingerly pulls the rest of her shirt down. 

"What are you morons doing?" A voice calls out, making the two humans jump.

Flug swallows heavily as he turns to face his boss. "B-Blackhat, sir... I was j-just, um... Tending to D-Demencia's wounds..."

Blackhat merely gives him an unimpressed glare. "Yes, I can see that, doctor." He states flatly. He then turns to Demencia. "Don't you have something else to do?" He practically hisses at her.

Demencia's eyes widens in fear and she mutters something under her breath before quickly leaving the room. 

Leaving Flug alone with Blackhat...

'Oh no...'

Dr. Flug's eyes shift from his boss to the door. Blackhat seems to know what he was planning because he walks to the door, closes it shut, and locks it with a click; penetrating eyes never leaving Flug's panicked ones.

Blackhat approached and Flug stood still, too afraid to move. When his boss was standing right in front of him, he flinches away and takes a few steps back. Unfortunately, his desk was right behind him so he doesn't get very far.

Sweat running down his forehead, he opens his mouth to question his boss when suddenly, Blackhat snaps forward and pulls his bag off his head. Flug squeaks and gives the demon a scared look but Blackhat is too busy staring at his face. The doctor tentatively licks his dry lips and Blackhat narrows his eye.

The ebony demon surges forward and suddenly a long tongue is jammed in Flug's mouth. The scientist tries to push his boss off but Blackhat is now fully on top of him. 

The poor human struggles for a few more seconds before finally going limp. It was useless trying to fight against someone as determined as his boss. Instead, he forces himself to relax, causing his jaw to open wider and give Blackhat's tongue more room to invade his mouth.

Blackhat gently bites Flug's plush bottom lip before pulling away. The demon roughly grabs the human's forearms and shoves him backwards until Flug is sitting on the desk. 

The scientist tries to scoot back but Blackhat places a warm hand on his thigh. "W-wait! Mr. Blackhat! I-I thought the c-chemicals... Are y-you still i-infected?!"

Blackhat snorts before sharpening his claws and expertly slashes Flug's pants and boxers, missing his skin by mere centimeters. "I'm not infected, you idiot." He answers. 

"... B-but than... Why a-are you doing t-this..?" Flug asks as he tries to cover himself. 

Blackhat doesn't answer, instead he rips the buttons off his own pants and unzips the zipper. The demon lets out a sharp hiss as his dark member leaps up, beads of semen dripping down the bulging shaft. 

Flug almost chokes at the sight in fear and panic. Oh, dear... 

He doesn't understand Blackhat, not one bit. Why does his boss want to do this with him, especially if he wasn't infected?! The thought of having sex with his boss again makes his stomach queasy.

He thinks about running, but quickly chased the thought away. That was a stupid idea, especially since he had no intention of running around the mansion, butt naked. That is, of course, IF he even managed to make it that far.

"B-boss, pease! Y-you don't want to do this w-with ME!! I'm sure Demencia would love to-" 

Blackhat glares at him. "If I wanted her, I would've easily convinced her." He yanks Flug closer and the scientist whimpers as the hot bulge presses against his entrance. "I want YOU Dr. Flug... And what I want, I simply take."

He lifts the human up and plunges roughly inside. It slips in so easily. Flug's eyes shuttered in pain and he lets out a small squeak. 

Drool sliding down his cheek, Blackhat lets out a groan of relief. He slowly pushes forward, moaning at the sensation of wet and warm walls surrounding him. He watches as his member pries Flug's tiny cunt open; the human is still so exquisitely tight. Perhaps he didn't do a good enough job last time.

Flug clenches beautifully around him and Blackhat couldn't resist pulling the human forward for another intense kiss as he plunges even deeper inside. The demon groans louder in Flug's mouth with each heavy thrust. The scientist breathes through his nose as Blackhat continues to impale him with each frantic thrust. 

The lab's silence is disturbed by the sounds of Blackhat's heavy breathing, Flug's quiet whimpers, and the wet slaps of their sticky sex. 

Flug hunches forward awkwardly, trying to keep his spine from bending backwards uncomfortably. He rests both hands on Blackhat's shoulders, using it as leverage to pull his body upwards. In this position, his back isn't as straining as before and he can breathe more easily.

Then Blackhat hits a particularly sensitive spot and Flug gasps while leaning away. The demon grins lewdly before sinking his sharp teeth into the side of Flug's neck, making the scientist hiss in pain.

Blackhat gently licks the red liquid off with a long tongue before giving the wound a small kiss. The taste of Flug's sweet blood makes his dark member twitch.

What steady rhythm Blackhat had before is now brutal and fast paced. Flug feels tears gather at the corner of his eyes at the erratic movements. To keep himself steady, Flug held tighter to Blackhat's shoulders, clenching the expensive suit with his nails.

"S-shit!" Blackhat snarled as he pushes deeper, causing Flug to bite down a scream. The demon continues his aggressive rhythm until he finally reaches his climax. 

Flug mewls as the member inside him spasms violently before spraying a huge load of thick semen in his sore hole; Blackhat is left sweating and gasping from his powerful orgasm.

Flug pulls away, shivering as cum spills out of his pussy, creating a puddle between his thighs. The scientist couldn't help letting out a relieved sigh. It was finally over...

He jumps when Blackhat suddenly pulls him off the desk and forces him to kneel. The demon sits on a nearby wheelchair and pulls the human closer to his (much to Flug's horror) still hard member. 

"You didn't honestly think we were done, did you doctor?" Blackhat questions in a mock sweet voice. He shoves Flug's face to his cock, smearing cum on the others cheek. "Think you can handle this?" He grins teasingly.

Flug feels a flare of annoyance at the tone Blackhat is using on him. Despite what others (mainly Demencia) think, Flug does have some experience in the sex department. Sucking dick was a walk in the park for him.

Flug gives the cock a long lick, from base to tip, before giving the head a small kiss. Blackhat lets out a surprised gasp and his left leg twitches, as if wanting to kick out. The human smiles smugly at that.

Without waiting for his boss to recover, Flug starts licking, swirling the tip of Blackhat's cock with his skillful tongue before swallowing the entire length whole. 

This time Blackhat does kick out but Flug easily ignores it as he drags his tongue upward. He pulls back with a wet pop, takes a deep breath before swallowing the length again. Hearing his boss's moans and growls above him makes Flug want to smirk. 

Dr. Flug starts bobbing his head up and down, making Blackhat moan even louder. The demon hisses when he feels Flug trace a sensitive vein with his warm tongue. He starts to unconsciously buck his hips in a unsteady rhythm, causing the human to choke.

When Dr. Flug starts moaning, causing vibrations to travel through his length, Blackhat lets out a needy growl. Holding the scientist's head to keep it steady, Blackhat proceeds to fuck the doctor's mouth. The human doesn't seem to mind, instead he starts humming even louder, adding even more stimulation. 

Flug opens his jaw wider as Blackhat starts pumping faster in his mouth. A small trail of spit mixed with cum slides down his lower jaw, staining the wheelchair. The human tilts his head to force the length in even deeper, making his eyes water and throat burn. 

Blackhat is panting like a dog, chest heaving as sweat ran down his head and staining his fancy suit. Panting, he throws off his black coat and vest, leaving only his red dress shirt. While he does this, Flug continues to suck his dick like an icecream treat, even going so far as to use a little teeth to add more excitement. 

The human starts sucking harder when he hears Blackhat gasp and whimper quietly under his breath. His boss looks completely wrecked with his eye half lidded in bliss and his mouth open to let out hard pants. Just knowing that he's the one making Blackhat- THE Blackhat- come undone makes him feel somewhat superior. Like he's accomplishing something few have ever done, or dared. 

After a few seconds, Blackhat tenses before letting out a loud moan. Flug's cheeks bulge out as he swallows as much cum as he can before pulling out. The human tilts his head back and lets Blackhat's semen paint his face and half his chest white. 

Blackhat lets out a noise very similar to a breathless purr as he pumps his member to coax more cum out. The doctor holds still as thick globs of semen drip over his face. Seeing Flug eagerly taking the facial makes him warm and somewhat giddy, like a child who's discovered their favorite toy.

"W-was that good e-enough for you, sir?" Flug asks innocently as he wipes the cum off with a spare napkin from his coat pocket; but not before licking the seed off his with fingers. 

Blackhat takes a moment to catch his breath. "Y-yes..." He manages to croak out as he leans down to kiss him.

Flug meets him half way, and kisses with more passion and feeling than before. While their tongues are tangled in each others mouths, Flug gives Blackhat's wet cock a few experimental strocks. Now that he's more eager, he's not gonna let his boss go soft on him. He wasn't through with him just yet.

Meanwhile Blackhat is surprised yet more than pleased at Flug's change of behavior. If teasing the human was all he had to do to get Flug more involved, he would have done it from the start.

The doctor stands and takes off his lab coat and shirt with a small sigh. Then he walks over to the desk, hips swaying slightly as he bends over, giving Blackhat a full view of his ass and cunt. And if he wasn't teasing enough, the little weasel had the audacity to use both hands to spread the lips of his pussy apart. 

Flug's clit and pink folds were glistening and sopping wet in arousal. Blackhat salivated at the sinful yet beautiful sight, cock painfully throbbing and leaking at the tip. 

Before he even realises it, he's up and standing right behind the human. He lines the head of his dripping cock to Flug's opening and slams inside. Closing his eyes he lets out a happy moan at the feeling of being surrounded again. He pulls slightly out and was about to thrust in when the human interrupts him.

"H-hey, boss? You can shape shift... R-right..?" Flug asks quietly. 

Blackhat pauses, annoyed yet intriuged. "Yes. Why?"

"Oh, nothing... I just t-thought you'd be w-willing to be more... A-adventurous, with me.."

The demon narrows his eyes. "What are you implying doctor?" He questions while rocking his hips forward to impale the human.

"A-alright, I'll be blunt. Have you ever t-thought about double p-penetration?" Flug asks meekly.

"Double penetration." Blackhat repeats flatly, not quite understanding the meaning. "I've never heard of that."

Flug perks up. "O-oh! I can show you!" He bends down to reach for his lab coat in the floor, and looks through the pockets. Once he finds his phone he clicks on the screen for a while before shoving the device in Blackhat's face. "T-this is how it looks like!"

Blackhat takes the phone and looks at the picture. It looked like two dicks on top of each other and when he scrolled to the next picture, he paused. 

It was some type of lizard mutant having sex with a human. The hybrid had his two dicks shoved deeply inside the woman, one in her pussy, the other in her ass. She looked like she was enjoying herself and looking at the lizard guy's expression, he looked like he was having fun as well. Hmm, it seemed easy enough. He looked at the picture again before pulling out.

Flug watched as Blackhat's dick split into two before thickening in width until it resembled two of his original penis. The scientist felt his heart beat wildly in his chest in anticipation. It's been a long time since he's been stuffed with two cocks.

Blackhat impatiently lines up his two members to Flug's pussy and ass, slowly easing his way in. His breath hitches as the human's insides coil around him like a vice. He lets out a curse as he pulls out and pushes forward.

They both moan in unison and Blackhat starts mindlessly rutting against Flug's tight -so very tight- walls. The human feels absolutely amazing around both his dicks. It's like feeling two things at the same time and he's surprised that he hasn't tried this before.

Flug lays both hands on the desk to steady himself while Blackhat continues to mercilessly fuck him from behind. The scientist keeps his hips up so his boss has a better angle to fuck him senseless. Goodness, he hasn't felt this stuffed in weeks.

Blackhat is cursing and hissing behind him, causing Flug to lightly blush at the others choice of vocabulary. Bracing his hands against the top of the desk, Flug has no choice but to stand there and take it. 

The demon is panting desperately as a thin trail of saliva trickles out of his mouth and he doesn't even bother to wipe it off. Instead, without stopping his desperate thrusts, Blackhat leans forward and kisses the back if Flug's neck and lightly licking the bite he left. 

Blackhat then leans down to put more weight into his thrusts, managing to go even deeper with the changed angle. The demon feels his something inside him jump when Flug starts bucking his own hips against his to meet his thrusts. 

Both his cocks rush to fill Flug again and again, while the human seems to clench around him in return. He pounds inside in a brutal pace, trembling from the effort as he tries -and no doubt failing- to make Flug's soft walls wider. 

They fill the lab with thier hard breathing and the wet noises of their sinful dance. It's one of the most intense feelings Blackhat's ever experienced, and he's absolutely loving it.

Suddenly, the human lets out a little wail and Blackhat's eye widens when Flug's walls tightens smaller and smaller, practically crushing his dick in an iron grip. 

"S-shit! Fuckin' hell!!" Blackhat curses while his vision blurs as he reaches his orgasm. He lets out a powerful roar and holds Flug possessively and tightly, hilting himself deeper as he floods wave after wave of hot cum into the human. 

Blackhat almost passed out right then and there, but manages to use all his willpower to cling to his remaining consciousness. He collapses onto the nearby wheelchair when he pulls himself off the human, watching in fascination as streams of his release ooze out of Flug's entrances.

He feels completely wrecked and beat up, but in a good way. His chest heaves violently as he tries to swallow as much air as he could, even though he didn't need to breathe to live. Still, breathing helps clear the dark spot and occasional stars dancing around his vision. 

Meanwhile, Flug gasps as he's filled and was once again surprised at how much cum his boss produced. Was it a demon thing or was Blackhat just that sensitive? 

Shrugging his shoulders, Flug decided that he didn't really care all that much as his boss pulled himself off. He lets out a small sigh as warm cum dripped out of his ass and pussy, spilling down his creamy thighs in thick trails. There's already a small puddle on the floor...

Bending down to grab his lab coat, Flug buttoned up all the buttons to cover himself. The coat hugs his body like a dress and tightly sticks to the wetness between his thighs but Flug is able to easily ignore it. Once he deems himself presentable, the scientist turns to face Blackhat. 

The human stares at the sweat covered and slouched figure of his boss. The poor guy looks like he was out chasing a bus or perhaps a train with the way he was panting. Between the two of them, Flug feels like a professional compared to Blackhat. It's like his boss had never had a one night stand in his life!

Looking at his phone, Flug almost blanched as he looked at the time. It was almost twelve! He recalled Blackhat had arrived in his lab sometime early in the afternoon. 

They had fucked for about six to seven hours straight...

Standing there awkwardly, Flug scratched the back of his head in slight embarassment. Well, you know what they say, time flies when you're having fun... Or something like that...

Still, he couldn't help but feel annoyed that he had practically wasted an entire day when he could've been building and improving his inventions. Maybe he could spend a few minutes to recheck all his work.

But first he has to figure out a way to take Blackhat back to his bedroom without being seen.

"B-Blackhat, sir?"

".... Yes, Flug?"

Flug whispers something under his breath but Blackhat can't hear.

"Speak up, Flug."

The human paused. "H-how do-" he clears his throat. "Do you n-need help getting back to y-your room...?" 

Blackhat scoffs lightly about to tell the human no, before pausing to think actually think about his situation. He's still tired as hell, so asking Flug for help wasn't that pathetic, was it? Besides, the human was offering...

He stares up at Flug's emerald green eyes staring at him in what could be concern. The warm feeling from before grows more intensely, so Blackhat just nods his head and allows the scientist to help him up. 

Flug lets his boss lean on him, and when he was sure he wasn't going to drop him, left the lab in search of Blackhat's room. The scientist is grateful that they hadn't run into 5.0.5 or Demencia but remembers that it is rather late for either of them to be up.

He turns a hallway into the passageway to Blackhat's room. The door opens and closes automatically for them and Flug carefully lays his boss on his rather large bed. 

As the demon is kicking off his shoes, Flug takes a second to look around. He's never been in Blackhat's room and he's a little disappointed to find that everything's too dark to see. Sighing in slight irritation, he heads to the door to leave when his boss's voice stops him.

"Where are you going?" Blackhat asks in a slightly sharp tone.

Dr. Flug turns to look at him in confusion. "Um... B-back to the l-lab...? I h-have to finish-"

"You can finish it later. Come to bed and sleep."

Flug gives his boss a rather skeptical look. "A-are you suggesting we s-share a bed?"

Blackhat doesn't answer him, merely gives the spot next to him a light pat. Flug bites his lip before going to the bed and lying stiffly to the side, as far away from his boss as possible.

The demon rolls his eye before reaching over and pulling the human closer until he was spooning him. Flug forces himself to relax as he feels Blackhat's warm breath run down his neck. 

Feeling his eyes grow heavy, Flug decides that fighting over this would be pointless and exhausting. Besides it's not like Blackhat would listen, he's pretty sure his boss was already asleep by now. At least the covers were comfortable, even if he still preferred his own bed and sheets.

Dr. Flug also couldn't help but notice that Blackhat's arm around his waist was much tighter and restricting than before.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any questions or just want to talk please do not hesitate to leave a comment:)


End file.
